


【all魯】11.0

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　原作向
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347
Kudos: 7





	1. 海賊王/魯受向/原作向篇幅不定-關於玫瑰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇幅不定只是單純還有些想寫得東西寫不出來，生出來就更新，生不出來就……就那樣(?)  
> 基本上各小段子獨立，不影響閱讀，可安心服用 : D

1\. 一朵玫瑰

金髮男孩看上去有些緊張，拿著高禮帽的雙手在背後竄得死緊。

他試著深呼吸，提醒自己別捏壞手裡的驚喜。

他尷尬地咳了兩聲，在腦內模擬練習無數次的手法給自己增加信心。

他調整站姿將身體挺直，用微微發抖的小手試著從高禮帽裡變出一朵玫瑰。

天知道他有多埋怨自己不受控制的手，魔術說不上成功，破綻比任何一次練習都還要明顯。但魯夫顯然什麼都沒發現，閃著崇拜與喜悅的星星眼是對他最好的稱讚。戴著草帽的男孩一手拉著他，另一手拿著玫瑰在眼前晃來晃去。

是真的什麼都沒發現。薩波看著那張對花朵愛不釋手的側臉，暗暗乞求臉上的溫度能快點降下去。

2\. 兩朵玫瑰

艾斯蹲在門邊新出現的小土堆旁，一臉陰沉。腦海裡閃過魯夫大半夜蹲在這裡挖洞的景象，他不確定那份不悅是來自魯夫選擇躲著自己來處理枯萎的玫瑰，還是因為那朵被小心翼翼對待的玫瑰是怎麼來的。艾斯在焦躁平復後嘆氣，認命似的從瑪姬那又借來了剛被還回去的花瓶。

得把握時間，那傢伙昨天睡得晚，今天應該不會太早起床。他往森林裡跑去。

魯夫是被太陽曬醒的，睡眼惺忪的他下意識往窗邊看去。

「艾斯！」

背後突如其來的衝擊將毫無防備的男孩撞倒在地，兩個人滾做一團。他故作凶狠地喊對方滾開，魯夫頭搖得像波浪鼓，適時地運用橡膠特性手腳並用將艾斯纏得死死的。

「最喜歡艾斯了。」  
「你這笨蛋！快放手！」  
「不放！艾斯才是笨蛋！」

窗邊的花瓶裡插著兩朵含苞待放的玫瑰，在陽光下靜靜守護著窗外糾纏在一起的兩道小小身影。

3\. 三朵玫瑰

魯夫送艾斯出海的那天，他在只剩一人的房間裡發現三朵盛開的玫瑰。

4.四朵玫瑰

綠髮劍士在靠岸補給時在森林裡睡著了，現在他正準備走回船上——約莫兩個小時前他醒來時就是這麼打算的。

小鎮中的行人不少，索隆周邊卻奇異的沒人敢靠近。記得他是追著那個愛闖禍的船長進森林的，下船後沿著海岸朝東邊直直去。這小鎮是哪裡來的？他終於停下腳步，一張傳單飄落在腳邊。完好的右眼被傳單上的幾個字吸走注意力，索隆轉身走進一旁的店舖。

剛踏出店鋪，他回頭望向街道盡頭。熟悉的聲音正喊著他的名字由遠至近，一隻長長的手臂穿過人群抓在他肩上，然後是一個少年扶著頭上的草帽準確無誤撞在他胸前。

這樣的衝擊力，劍士仍站得穩當，半步也沒退。他一手扶在少年腰後替他穩住後座力，另一手不著痕跡地往身後藏。

「索隆你太慢了。」

終於有人認出那兩張和懸賞單毫無二致的面孔，躲在一旁偷偷聯繫海軍。

「草帽小子和海賊獵人？你確定？」  
「對，戴著草帽的少年胸前有大片疤痕，綠頭髮的獨眼劍士帶著三把刀，他們正往海岸走去。」  
「你還有看到其他什麼嗎？」  
「啊……海賊獵人……好、好像在背、背後藏著……四朵玫瑰花。」

5.五朵玫瑰

平安離開蛋糕島後，在前往和之國的路上，魯夫有點疑惑。

離開多雷斯羅薩時船上的宴會持續很久，入夜後他握著肉骨頭打盹，迷迷糊糊中想伸手再去拿肉時卻發現手裡握著的是一束玫瑰——和現在放在他胸前的數量一樣，不多不少剛好五朵。

「那是北海人的什麼奇怪傳統嗎？」娜美站到香吉士身旁，和他一起看向甲板上的身影。在喬巴嚴肅的警告下，裹著繃帶的魯夫只能乖乖躺在那裡，現在正歪著頭和胸前的玫瑰花大眼瞪小眼。

「什麼？」

「聽說在之前的宴會上有人看見托拉男把魯夫手裡的骨頭偷換成玫瑰。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.12.06 初稿完成  
> 2020.12.20 修改x1. 葬花片段描寫、修五朵玫瑰的劇情Bug
> 
> 隨便查到的玫瑰花語，歡迎搭配服用  
> 1朵：你是唯一  
> 2朵：你儂我儂  
> 3朵：我愛你  
> 4朵：至死不渝/誓言；承諾  
> 5朵：無悔


	2. 【all魯】11.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受  
> ！ 原作向/有自己妄想的未來描寫

6.六朵玫瑰

那個人要來了。

大張旗鼓，正式向四皇——夏洛特·莉莉發出挑戰。

「哥哥。」布璃叡第三次開口，那個男人已經盯著報紙一動不動地看上三十分鐘。長這麼大她就沒見過哥哥對哪個人那麼在意過，雖然她並不是很喜歡草帽小子……布璃叡看著毫無反應的男人猶豫片刻後還是開口問道：「要去見他嗎？」

卡塔克利的視線終於從報紙上離開，別人或許看不出來，但布璃叡能清楚讀到她這位不善表達的哥哥眼裡的期待和緊張。她心底忽然燃起鬥志——看來哥哥的幸福得靠她出點力了。

布璃叡自己也沒有這方面的經驗，她只好臨時翻翻書並且透過鏡子看看其他居民的日常當作參考。最後她說服卡塔克利帶著禮物去見草帽小子，再一個不小心把人拉進花店。卡塔克利對於妹妹一系列詭異舉動只是全程皺著眉配合，直到他不經意瞥見玫瑰花束旁的花語小卡。

「好的，六朵玫瑰，要送人的，幫您包裝好囉。」店員笑容親切將包好的花束遞給卡塔克利。

沒想到選得竟然是玫瑰。一旁的布璃叡十分貼心地忽略卡塔克利臉上可疑的紅暈，在心裡為哥哥比讚。

靴子擦得發亮、圍巾的角度一再調整、一路上不停地對著鏡子整理頭髮，布璃叡拉著卡塔克利走進鏡世界。

7.玫瑰

在經歷各式各樣的事情之後，年輕的海賊王誕生了。冒險沒有結束，海洋上還有許多未知等待人們去發現，但在那之前還有一些事要先做……

他步伐穩健，草鞋一步步踩過綠茵草地，最終駐足在兩座並排的墓碑前。魯夫臉上是難得的嚴肅，視線停在較小的那座墓碑上。一陣強風襲過，捲起沿路飄落的鮮紅花瓣和他頭頂的草帽，魯夫雙手微微攏緊懷裡的花束，微微瞇起眼睛望向天空。

草帽飛遠之前在高空中被一隻手穩穩接下，成群的烏鴉掠過，只見一人縱身一躍輕巧地落在草地上。他帶著熟悉的笑容，在魯夫的注視下到來。草帽回到它原本的位置，薩波在弟弟歡快的道謝後微微退開一步，拿下自己的高禮帽。

手掌幾個翻轉，他從高禮帽裡拿出一朵玫瑰遞到魯夫眼前。堪稱完美，薩波心想。

眼前的薩波和記憶裡的金髮男孩重疊，他想起小時候被埋起來的那朵玫瑰。魯夫楞了一下，揚起笑容，騰出手收下正鮮豔的玫瑰花後將它安插在花束最中心的位置。

一千，零一朵玫瑰。

魯夫在墓碑前放下花束，望著上頭的名字微微壓低帽沿。薩波走上前，將整面登滿新任海賊王相關報導的報紙安放在一旁，拿出酒瓶和三個小酒杯。

「艾斯，我做到了。」

薩波回過頭，魯夫大半的臉被隱沒在帽沿的陰影下，但他能清楚看見緊抿著的唇。他伸手將人擁進懷裡，輕聲道：「他肯定有好好看著。」

微風溫柔地輕撫過舉杯相視而笑的兩人，一片花瓣悄悄落在一旁被斟滿的酒杯裡。

＊ －ＮＧ篇段

手掌幾個翻轉，他從高禮帽裡拿出一朵玫瑰遞到魯夫眼前。堪稱完美，薩波心想。

魯夫還正楞著沒來的及伸手去接，玫瑰忽地著火燒沒了。薩波回過神，幾個手勢後再次變出一朵玫瑰。這次在往前遞的途中火舌竄出，玫瑰全焦。

薩波：「……」  
他兄弟心眼小到容不下一朵花。

魯夫：「……」  
薩波好像還不太熟悉果實能力。

正翹腳坐在自己墓碑上的某人：「不准送玫瑰！不准示愛！」  
從小就知道偷跑，獨佔魯夫是禁止的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.12.20 初稿完成
> 
> 一樣是隨便查到的玫瑰花語，歡迎搭配服用
> 
> 6朵：互敬互愛互諒/順利  
> 感覺用哪個都可以，只是前者還可以說明卡塔克利有遠大的抱負及妄想(?)
> 
> 1001朵：直到永遠  
> 最後的NG片段其實旁邊還有一位想說些什麼想想還是算了的白鬍子大叔XD


	3. 【索魯】11.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受  
> ！ 原作向/有自己妄想的未來描寫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 溫馨小提醒，這次是劍士先生的主場哦！

ａ.玫瑰之後，與大劍豪

一切如常，保養刀具、鍛鍊、守夜、飲酒與打盹。如同他們所堅信的，那些誓言被一一實現。

年輕的海賊王坐在船頭的小獅子上，沐浴在陽光與海風之中眺望海平線。瞭望室裡的索隆只是不經意瞥見便移不開目光，被太陽鑲上一層金邊的身影佔滿他的視野。

//

對上黑鬍子海賊團的那一戰打得並不輕鬆，戰況平息後層層硝煙中一抹身影顫顫巍巍地站起身，魯夫回首朝他的夥伴們露齒而笑。累得要死、疼得要命，一雙雙堅持望向主戰場的眼睛還來不及漫起笑意，肉眼可見的黑暗迅速蔓延，毫不留情地吞沒他們所有喜悅。

結果很明顯，無法挽回黑鬍子海賊團敗了的事實，但只要還能動他就能讓草帽海賊團贏不了。

無盡的黑暗不分敵我，隨著男人卑劣的笑聲侵襲滿目瘡痍的戰場。他不會便宜了那個傢伙，汀奇很清楚那個囂張的小子在意什麼。失去意識的、動彈不得的、破口大罵的那些人，對他而言一點都不重要，但對另外一位船長可就不是那麼一回事。

果不其然，在滿身傷痕的魯夫帶著滔天怒意撲向他時，汀奇發自內心大笑出聲。男人眼裡的瘋狂隨著對方的接近而暴漲，他睜大眼，笑聲戛然而止——夠近了，汀奇心想。

彷彿懼怕黑暗一般，地板微微震動。索隆咬牙強迫身體繼續動作，試著更加奮力地伸手撈向倒在前方的船醫。在他眼睜睜看著喬巴半個身子都沉進黑暗的同時，強大的震波無情地推翻所有人。震動的餘波太過強烈，索隆的心臟猛地一縮在漫漫塵煙中掙扎著爬起。

黑暗正逐漸散去，大地正緩緩平息。

血液流進眼裡的刺痛不足以讓索隆放棄搜索，他近乎瘋狂地衝向主戰場。在一切騷動的中心，黑鬍子躺在那裡承受魯夫的怒火，胸口處明顯的凹陷也無法阻止他在失去意識前揚起笑容。魯夫維持著揮出拳的姿勢，在擊中對方的同時，黑鬍子擊在他胸前的手炸出連空氣都為之碎裂的痕跡。

他看著魯夫緩緩彎下身軀，鮮血噴湧而出，他的船長像那頂斷了繩子的草帽，孤單地摔落在一地血跡裡。整個世界忽然靜了下來，毛骨悚然的感覺竄遍全身，頭皮一陣一陣地發麻，心臟彷彿被人緊緊揪住索隆感覺自己連正常呼吸都做不到。

黑暗之後迎來的不是光明。

他不記得在那艘該死的潛水艇上經過多少個日月才親眼見到魯夫睜開眼，在短暫的迷茫之後一一掃過房裡所有人，視線最後停在索隆身上，眼裡帶著喜悅與絲絲困惑。魯夫笑得瞇起眼睛，喉結上下滾動，泛白的嘴唇微微開闔卻礙於身上的傷勢一點聲音也沒發出來。

但索隆聽見了，魯夫在叫他。

他終是沒忍住，急切地往病床邁步。視野裡只剩下那張再熟悉不過的笑臉，吵雜的驚呼與喊聲在身後響起。一直高懸著的心安穩回到原位，他在伸出手試圖觸碰那人的前一刻徹底失去意識。 

//

他們相遇，然後選擇並肩而行，頭也不回地追逐曾經遙遠的夢想。而當他到達終點後，回首一望才發現這漫漫長路上四處都是魯夫的身影，在不知不覺間他的視線隨著那道身影移動。那個人對冒險的渴望不會消失，索隆明白魯夫很快就會對著更多的未知邁出步伐。

//

「索隆，你在看什麼？」少年掛在瞭望室外，歪著頭和他大眼瞪小眼。他搔搔頭，正欲開口時少年單手勾上他的後頸，一股不好的預感油然而生。魯夫對著他燦笑道：「要靠岸囉。」

不知道第幾次被勾著脖子飛躍，就算成了海賊王那傢伙也沒想過要怎麼好好降落。索隆在魯夫喃喃著過頭了的同時不動聲色調整自己的位置，然後在撞上大樹之前穩穩地將刀反向插進樹幹。

索隆一手抓著刀柄，一手攬著魯夫的腰，兩人就這麼掛在樹上。

「抱歉抱歉。」魯夫仍維持著勾著索隆脖子的姿勢，抬頭就是一張毫無歉意的笑臉。而索隆盯著那張近距離的笑臉動也不動，下意識收緊了手臂。

魯夫微微一愣，笑著伸手覆上圈在他腰際的手，輕輕地捏了捏對方的手指。

//

喬巴帶著濃濃的鼻音在抱怨他們一個比一個難處理，在索隆倒下之前根本聽不進任何人的話。從拖著一身傷帶著滿身血的魯夫出現在盟友視野內後，他拒絕治療、拒絕所有人的靠近甚至拒絕說話，只是固執地盯著手術房看。

索隆睜開眼，一轉頭就看見躺在隔壁病床的魯夫正睜著大眼看他。他不顧喬巴的勸阻，執意起身下床走向眼神發亮的那人。裂開的傷口將繃帶染紅，鮮血隨著搖晃的步伐在他身後一路綻放。

索隆。

儘管還是沒辦法發聲，他仍能清楚地從魯夫的嘴型讀出他的名字。他像浴血的修羅，走過黃泉路、踏碎彼岸花，再也沒有什麼能阻止他的腳步。

索隆站定在病床側，一隻同樣纏滿繃帶的手勾住他的手指，輕輕地捏了幾下。

我在。

魯夫直直望進他眼底，如是說著。

//

少年追逐夢想、追逐冒險、追逐自由。而他，決定追逐那名少年。

//

最後他還是一邊無奈嘆氣一邊帶著人落地。

「走了。」魯夫勾起索隆的手，腳步輕快拉著人往前走。

索隆盯著走在前方的背影淡淡開口道：「去哪？」

//

花店老闆驚訝地看著站在玫瑰花前的兩人，不僅僅是因為那兩位前陣子才霸佔了報紙版面一段時間。他認出那位綠髮劍士，不是作為大劍豪或著海賊王的船員，而是一位舊客……一位印象深刻的舊客。

那樣的人出現在花店裡實在太突兀了，更不用說還帶著顯眼的三把刀，他仍記得那位一身煞氣的客人最後買了四朵玫瑰，帶著一絲見鬼的羞赧。

他一邊假裝整理花草一邊豎起耳朵，聽著劍士身旁的少年嘰嘰喳喳。

「索隆之前是在這裡買花吧？」原來那時候是把花送給這位少年啊。

「嗯。」

「為什麼要給我花啊？」花店老闆幾乎和劍士同時屏息，他在心裡默默為對方打氣。

「很喜歡嗎？」

他聽見明顯的抽氣聲。

「那我也要送你。」

「老闆——」

目送兩人走出花店，花店老闆想起綠髮劍士將錯就錯的窘迫模樣，笑著輕輕搖頭。

//

索隆盯著被塞進他手裡的玫瑰皺起眉頭，和當時他送出去的一樣，總共四朵。

「這座島也沒什麼特別的啊。」剛採買回來的騙人布拿著補給物，走過甲板嘴裡還在嘮叨著：「真搞不懂魯夫幹嘛還特別要娜美繞過來……」

索隆望向坐回小獅頭上的魯夫，忽然覺得少年的背影似乎並沒有那麼遙不可及。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021.1.24 初稿完成  
> 2021.2.10 修改x1.加描述&改些語句


End file.
